Streetball
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Mencoba membuangnya jauh dari  ikiran tidak semudah menghembuskan napas, walaupun itu membuat mereka menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Suck at summary. For beloved Anne-neesan, and spiralcandy! Goodluck yang lagi UN! RnR or CnC? :3
1. Chapter 1

_Bola basket._

_Berputar, bergulir, menggelinding._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Streetball<strong>_

**Disclaimer:**

_Bleach © Kubo Tite_

_Lovasket © Luna Torashyngu_

**Warning:**

_Out-Of-Character; Out-of-Topic; Alternate-Universe; Typo (s); Pergantian nama ekstrem; __Don't like don't read__!_

**Note:**

_For _**Marianne der Marionettenspieler**_: My Sista! and _**gothlolix**_!_

**Intro:**

_CAMERA... ROLLING... AND... READ and REVIEW please?_

**A** **B**leach **F**an**F**iction **F**riendship - **R**omance _**p**_resented **b**y **S**carlett **Y**ukarin

* * *

><p>Malam ini dingin, jadi Soifon memutuskan untuk mengenakan <em>sweater<em> merah marunnya di atas kaus _quicksilver_-nya. Soifon membuka tirai jendelanya, dan menyadari hari ini bulan sabit. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Soifon bertumpu pada _fences_ besi yang mengelilingi pagarnya. Menikmati udara Tokyo pada malam hari.

Untunglah ia tinggal di Tokyo pinggiran, jadi efek_ light-pollution_ tak begitu mengena di daerahnya. Soifon baru saja memutuskan kembali ke kamar—setelah 20 menit di luar—ketika menyadari getaran dari telepon genggamnya. Soifon mengambil benda _flip_ berbentuk persegi panjang itu, sebelum menekan tombol hijau di sisi kirinya.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"Apa kabarnya sang juara?" Senyum Soifon mengembang mendengar suara ayahnya.

"_Otou-san_! _O genki desu ka_?" Soifon tidak memberikan waktu untuk ayahnya menjawab. Ia menyerbu dengan pertanyaan lain, "Kenapa baru menelepon sekarang? Dan dari mana _Otou-san_ tahu tim kami menang lagi?"

"Sabar, Soi-_chan_," kata Kisuke. Ia berada di Amerika sekarang, tugas dari perusahaan yang ia kelola. "Tumben sinyalnya bagus, kau di balkon, ya?"

"Basa-basi," cibir Soifon. "Langsung ke intinya saja: apa kau akan datang di final dua hari lagi?" Udara malam yang berembus terasa menusuk tulangnya. Angin musim gugur tak seramah musim semi—mendekati musim salju segalanya menjadi dingin.

Sekolah-sekolah di Tokyo memiliki tradisi tiap musim gugur: mengadakan turnamen olahraga antar sekolah. Turnamen Musim Gugur, namanya. Seireitei Tertiary College, tempat Soifon bersekolah, diikutsertakan dalam Turnamen Bakset Musim Gugur. Seireitei mengirim empat tim, tiga tim putra dan satu tim putri. Soifon termasuk dalam tim putri, di mana ia adalah _guard_ sekaligus kapten dalam timnya.

Semi-final empat hari yang lalu, tim putri Seireitei berhasil lulus ke babak final. Nasib tim basket putra tidak semujur ini; mereka hanya mampu meloloskan satu tim dari tiga tim yang diikutsertakan. Final akan diadakan dua hari lagi.

"Nah, itu dia yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Kisuke. Dari nadanya, Soifon segera menebak, jawabannya negatif. "Maaf, kepulanganku diundur jadi Senin."

"Senin?" Soifon beringsut masuk kamarnya, menatap lekat kalender meja di samping tempat tidurnya. "Tapi pertandinganku hari Minggu, _Otou-san_." Saat mengucapkan "Minggu", Soifon menekan suku katanya sebagai penegasan. "Atau kau tak datang, lagi?"

Soifon sesungguhnya bukan namanya yang sebenarnya, itu adalah nama panggilannya. Nama Soifon dianugerahkan oleh Kisuke, dalam rangka mem-_perempuan_-kan anak sematawayangnya itu. Nama aslinya adalah Shaolin, bermarga Urahara. Putri tunggal pasangan Yoruichi dan Kisuke yang berstatus siswi di Seireitei, salah sekolah bergengsi yang unggul di bidang apa pun.

Soifon mencintai basket sejak kecil. Kisukelah yang memperkenalkan Soifon pada olahraga berkelompok itu. Ia masih bermain sampai kelas 2 SMU, sampai sekarang. Namun di antara ratusan pertandingan yang dihadirinya, hanya dua kali orangtuanya datang dan menyaksikan secara _live_ putrinya menjadi _MVP_ atau _top-scorer_. Soifon maklum, mengingat orangtuanya adalah pebisnis handal yang selalu sibuk. Namun final besok, Soifon ingin kedua orangtuanya datang.

Kisuke menghela napas berat, nampak bersalah. Sementara Soifon nampak kecewa. "Maafkan aku, Soi-_chan_. Ada sedikit masalah di sini. Kau mau menunggu, kan?"

"Setahun lagi," ketus Soifon. "Turnamen Musim Gugur tahun depan, menunggu kau yang tidak datang lagi?"

Kisuke tertawa garing. Putrinya ketus, hampir sama seperti Yoruichi ketika muda. Ia melirik Yoruichi yang mengerjakan sesuatu di _laptop_-nya. "Tahun depan aku janji datang, percayalah."

"Tapi tahun depan belum tentu aku main," kata Soifon. "Pasti banyak pemain baru yang masuk tim, teknik dan skill mereka pasti lebih bagus. Sekali iniii saja! Aku akan showing off sebanyak yang aku bisa!"

Kisuke terdiam, membiarkan hening tercipta. Matahari bersinar malu-malu, menerobos dari jendela hotelnya yang dibiarkan terbuka. Yoruichi bangkit dan berkata pada Kisuke lewat isyarat mata: "waktunya rapat". Perbedaan waktu antara Amerika dan Jepang memang sangat banyak, Kisuke kesulitan memilih waktu yang tepat untuk menelepon Soifon. Apalagi memberitahukan hal yang kurang menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Maaf, Soifon. Aku harus pergi, ada rapat," kata Kisuke. "Akan kuusahakan datang."

"Aku tunggu, _Otou-san_..." Sayangnya, ketika Soifon mengatakan itu dengan lirih, Kisuke sudah memutuskan hubungannya.

-oo-

"Siapa yang kau telepon, Kisuke?" tanya Yoruichi ketika keduanya berjalan ke ruang rapat. Melewati lorong yang berisi kamar untuk mencapai _lift_ yang nyaris tertutup. Yoruichi menahan pintunya dan beringsut masuk diikuti Kisuke sebelum meminta operator menekan tombol 6 di dinding _lift_—dengan bahasa Inggris tentu saja.

"Soifon," jawab Kisuke pendek. Sekelebat perasaan bersalah menggelayuti hatinya. Ia menghela napas (lagi?) sebelum menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Yoruichi. "Dia kecewa saat tahu kita tak bsia hadir."

Yoruichi tersenyum getir. Lift berdenting, tanda mereka telah sampai di lantai enam. Pintu terbuka dan keduanya melangkah keluar. "Tentu saja dia kecewa; kau sudah berjanji, kan?" kata Yoruichi pelan. Ia hadir dalam balutan jas kelabu dengan rok berbahan kain berwarna senada. Memakai kemeja bukan kebiasaannya, sesungguhnya. Ia biasanya memakai _tank-top_ untuk dalamannya, sebelum dimarahi oleh Kisuke.

"Justru itu, aku merasa bersalah," kata Kisuke. Ia dan istrinya berbelok kiri sebelum menemui _ballroom_ berukuran sedang. Dua orang wanita yang merupakan pegawai hotel menyambut mereka dan meminta keduanya menuliskan nama mereka di buku tamu.

"Aku sebetulnya ingin datang," kata Yoruichi sambil menulis namanya. "Tapi bagaimana lagi? Kalau mau datang, tidak ada jalan lain selain lembur." Yoruichi mengembalikan pulpen seraya tersenyum. Kisuke mengambil pulpen dan menulis namanya. Ucapan Yoruichi mendadak memberinya ide.

Kisuke menyentuh pundak Yoruichi, tepat sebelum suami-istri itu memasuki _ballroom_ yang telah disulap menjadi ruang rapat. Ia tersenyum, "Hari ini kita lembur, Sayang."

* * *

><p><em>When no-one else believes in you – believe in yourself.<em>

—Gilbert Arenas, Basketballer, NBA All Star

-oo-

Matahari belum bersinar pagi itu. Ah, jangan ayam, burung pun masih enggan bercuit-cuit. Hanya lengan-lengan cahaya berwarna jingga yang mengintip di langit, pertanda fajar hampir menyingsing. Alarm Soifon berbunyi mendahulu binatang yang biasanya berkokok di pagi hari.

Hal yang pertama kali dilakukan Soifon ketika bangun adalah mematikan alarmnya. Lantas, ia meraba ponselnya, mencari-cari ponselnya. Inilah perbedaan antara anak zaman kini dengan zaman dulu: ketika bangun, benda persegi panjang berwarna putih itulah yang dicari. Ya, zaman telah berubah.

Soifon menyipitkan mata kelabunya, menatap layar ponselnya lantas tersenyum. Hari ini H-1, sehari sebelum pertandingan final. Sekelebat perasaan kecewa merayap di hati Soifon mengingat orangtuanya tidak akan datang menonton. Namun ia tepis perasaan itu. Meski pun bukan pemain profesional, Soifon bersikap profesional dengan memisahkan masalah pertandingan dengan pribadi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan _mood_-nya menjadi penghalang kemenangan.

Soifon duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, bermaksud ke kamar mandi ketika sebuah pesan diterima oleh ponselnya. Lampu di ujung ponselnya berkedip berwarna merah diikuti getaran pelan. Soifon tidak pernah memasang _ringtone_, selalu mode _silent_ dengan _vibrate_.

"_Bangun, Cerpelai! Kutunggu di lapangan basket, sekarang_!"

Soifon menyeringai. Pesan itu datang dari seseorang yang telah menunggu di lapangan basket. Soifon rasa, ia tahu siapa orangnya. Orang itu memiliki kebiasaan berganti-ganti nomor. Soifon hanya bisa mengira-ngira siapa yang mengirim pesan itu, karena pengirimnya tak ada di kontak.

Soifon beringsut turun dari tempat tidurnya. Berganti pakaian—kaus, _training_, jaket—lalu menenteng ranselnya. Kakinya yang kecil berjingkat keluar kamar, membuka pintu tanpa mengeluarkan derit, kemudian melesat keluar rumah. Di rumah besarnya ini, Soifon diperlakukan bak putri, karena itu ia dilarang keras keluar pagi-pagi. Namun, bagi Soifon, peraturan yang ini dibuat untuk dilanggar.

Rumah Soifon terletak di kompleks perumahan elite. Rumahnya adalah yang terbesar di antara sekelilingnya. Kompleks itu memiliki beberapa fasilitas seperti taman, lapangan badminton, sepak bola dan basket. Semua fasilitas tersebut digabung dalam satu bangunan yang disebut Club House, termasuk _gym_ dan kolam renang.

Di lapangan basket itulah orang itu menunggu.

"Sudah kuduga, itu kau, Tesla," kata Soifon ketika ia sampai di lapangan basket. Letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, 15 menit pun tidak sampai. Cocoklah untuk_ jogging_ sebagai pemanasan. "Kau mau _one-on-one_ lagi?"

Orang itu menoleh ke arah Soifon. Ketika Soifon tiba, ia sedang menembak bola basket dari posisi _three point shoot_. Tidak masuk. Bola hanya memantul _ring_ dan kembali lagi ke lapangan.

"Kenapa kau bawa bola?" tanya Soifon. "Aku sudah bawa,"

Tesla Lindocruz mengangkat bahu. Ia menatap gadis berambut biru tua yang sedang mendribel bola itu. "Siapa tahu kau lupa," katanya beralasan. "Walaupun mustahil, sih."

"Itu kau sudah tahu," cibir Soifon. Ia mengoper bola pada Tesla, sebelum melakukan pemanasan. "_One-on-one_, ya? Pakai bolaku."

"Rupanya kau masih mengagungkan Michael Jordan. Padahal ia sudah digantikan dengan pemain lain yang jauh lebih bagus," cibir Tesla. Ditatapnya bola basket berwarna hitam dengan garis emas itu. Dengan spidol berwarna emas pula, teurkir tanda tangan Michael Jordan. Bola basket Soifon sejak dulu.

"Kagum?" Soifon muncul di sisi kiri. Tangannya terjulur, berniat men-_steal_ bola dari tangan Tesla, namun Tesla keburu bertindak. Dengan refleks yang luar biasa, Tesla berbalik arah dan melindungi bola.

"Ini serangan tiba-tiba, _Kaichou_! Ini tidak adil!" Tesla menggoda Soifon dengan memanggilnya _Kaichou_. Soifon tidak suka dipanggil Ketua, ia merasa dibedakan dengan spesial. Tesla tahu itu, tapi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Katakan itu setelah kau kalah, Tesla!"

Tesla memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang tinggi untuk menahan gerakan Soifon. Soifon tentu saja kalah tinggi—kadang ia menyesal dengan ini. Namun pendek bukan hinaan, karenanyalah Soifon lincah. Soifon menyerang dari sisi bawah dan merebut bola, untuk kemudian membawanya ke ring tanpa penjagaan.

Soifon melempar bola dari jarak _three-point_; namun tidak masuk. Bola memantul papan dan nyaris menyentuh lantai lapangan, sebelum tangan Tesla yang panjang mengambilnya dan menembak dengan akurasi tepat.

"Besok final, lho," kata Tesla. Setelah memasukkan bola, ia mengoper pada Soifon. Tesla dikenal sebagai penembak berakurasi tepat dan _skill_ yang patut diperhitungkan. Mudah untuk menangkap operannya. Dua tangan mungil Soifon menangkapnya kemudian mendribel sebentar sebelum berlari.

Soifon tidak menyahut. Sekali lagi Tesla memanfaatkan tubuh tingginya untuk memblok gerakan Soifon. Rupanya kapten tim basket putri itu lihai dan cerdik. Soifon berhasil lolos dari sisi bawah dan membawa bola ke ring. Satu angka untuk Soifon ketika ia memasukkan bola dengan_ lay-up_.

"Apa orangtuamu akan datang?" tanya Tesla hati-hati. Ia sahabat sekaligus rival Soifon. Jelas ia nyaris mengetahui semua seluk beluk keluarga Urahara.

"Tidak," Soifon menyahut singkat. Ia merasakan getaran di sakunya, tentu saja berasal dari ponselnya. Membaca pesan yang tertera, ia menyunggingkan senyum. "Tidak tahu, maksudnya."

"Ha?" Tesla mengernyit.

Soifon menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana. "Besok aku_ showing off_ sebanyak yang kubisa! Ayo bertaruh: siapa yang terbaik?"

Ia berjalan mendekati Soifon dan merebut bola. "Ke mana arah pembicaraan ini?"

"Besok, orangtuaku datang, Tesla!"

* * *

><p>—To be continued<p>

-oo-

Pendek. Iya, aku tahu. Kubikin ngebut, abis dituntut ama janji. Janji itu harus ditepati, ye gak?

Pertama-tama dan yang paling utama, aku mau bilang: aku nggak ngerti basket. Oke, ini aku nekat banget bikin fic contains basket begini. HA. Ini sejujurnya diinspirasi dari buku_ Lovasket_, dan pelajaran basket autodidak. Tapi tetep aja, aku yang emang _couch potato_ nggak bisa menguasai basket dengan benar.

_Chapter_ ini masih gelap. Kemungkinan akan tidak terlalu panjang. Dua _chapter_ lagi terang (?). Oke, ngasal banget ini~ -_-

Karena aku nggak ngerti basket, kalo ada readers yang ngerti basket, beri penerangan bagiku, ya. Akan ku-update chapter dua secepatnya, kalo ada review. Hehe. Oh ya, dalam waktu dekat aku juga akan publish fic. Judulnya _On the Radio_ dengan pair rahasia XD /slap

Untuk Anne-_neesan_ dan Yumi, semoga suka ya? :]

Review?

Hei, ada yang suka Maid-sama? Ikuti _event_-nya yang bertujuan meramaikan _fandom_ Maid-sama Indonesia yang sepi banget. Tertarik? Kontak panitia di _twitter_ (MaidsamaCC) atau _FanFiction_ (Maid-sama Championship Cup). _Arigatou_!

_Thanks for reading_!

S. Y.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bola basket._

_Berputar, bergulir, menggelinding._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Streetball<strong>_

**Disclaimer:**

_Bleach © Kubo Tite_

_Lovasket © Luna Torashyngu_

**Warning:**

_Out-Of-Character; Out-of-Topic; Alternate-Universe; Typo (s); Pergantian nama ekstrem; __Don't like don't read__!_

**Note:**

_For _**Marianne der Marionettenspieler**_: My Sista! _and **spiralcandy**_!_

**Intro:**

_CAMERA... ROLLING... AND... READ and REVIEW please?_

**A** **B**leach **F**an**F**iction **F**riendship - **R**omance _**p**_resented **b**y **S**carlett **Y**ukarin

* * *

><p>Menoly menguap lebar. Nona Mallia itu duduk di bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu, membungkukkan badan dan bertopang dagu. Menoly senang sekali, akhirnya ia bisa menguap lebar, membungkukkan badan disengaja, dan bertopang dagu. Tiga kegiatan ini dilarang keras di lingkungan keluarga Mallia, yang jika dilakukan sanksinya adalah omelan Nyonya Mallia yang memanaskan telinga.<p>

Menoly mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ungunya. Semua yang pernah bertemu Menoly pasti setuju bahwa matanya itu indah. Bening dan jernih, seperti batu _amethyst_. Angin pagi yang sedingin es berembus, memaksa Menoly mengeratkan resleting jaketnya. Musim gugur memang sangat menyebalkan.

Menoly menguap lagi. Ia merogoh saku celana _training_ hitamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah _Android _layar sentuh terbaru. Menoly mendecak kesal saat mengetahui tidak ada satu pun pesan masuk.

Hari Minggu ini adalah hari pertandingan final Turnamen Basket Musim Gugur. Tim Putri Seireitei yang dibelanya akan bertanding melawan Tim Putri Arrancar. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya berlatih di pagi hari H sebelum benar-benar bertanding. Soifon memiliki rutinitas sama, dan hal inilah yang mengakrabkan mereka berdua.

"Latihan duluan saja, deh."

Menoly bangkit dan berdiri, menanggalkan jaketnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas ransel. Menoly melepas _training_-nya, sehingga sekarang ia hanya mengenakan celana basket berwarna merah. Menoly kemudian menjebloskan dua pakaian itu di tasnya asal-asalan, tanpa dilipat.

Menoly berdiri tegak dan melakukan pemanasan. Ia tidak membawa bola basket karena Club House sudah menyediakannya. Selesai melakukan pemanasan, ia berjalan mendekati keranjang bola di sudut lapangan. Ia mengambil sebuah bola berwarna merah yang terlihat paling bagus di antara bola lain.

_Soifon pasti bawa bola, _batinnya. Menoly mengangkat bahunya dan mulai mendribel bola.

Posisinya adalah _center_, dan sebagai _center_, Menoly punya segalanya. Teknik yang sempurna, akurasi yang tepat, dan stamina yang prima. Spesialisasinya adalah tembakan tiga angka. Bahkan statistiknya jauh lebih baik daripada Soifon. Bisa dibilang, ia jauh lebih hebat dari pada Soifon. Kekurangannya hanya pada emosi. Menoly kurang baik dalam mengontrol emosinya.

Menoly mulai mendribel bola ke tengah lapangan dengan santai. Sampai di tengah lapangan, ia berhenti dan menembak bola. Bola masuk dengan sempurna, kemudian jatuh memantul lantai lapangan. Menoly maju untuk mengambil bola, ktika ia mendengar derap kaki tak jauh darinya.

Ia segera berbalik dan tersenyum mengetahui siapa yang datang. "Kau telat, _Kaichou_."

"Aku kesiangan," kata Soifon. Ia pasti berlari dari rumahnya. Soifon menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi taman, lalu mengatur napasnya. "Maaf."

Soifon berbalik untuk meraih ranselnya, kemudian mengaduk-aduk isinya. "Oh, sial. Aku lupa bawa minum."

Menoly tertawa. Ia mencari sebotol air mineral dari ranselnya dan melemparkan benda itu pada Soifon. "Kenapa?" tanya Menoly. Ia duduk di samping Soifon, selagi kapten tim basket itu menenggak habis isinya. "Ini sangat bukan kamu, _Kaichou_,"

"Lama-lama kau seperti Lindocruz," kata Soifon. Ia mengucapkan Lindocruz alih-alih Tesla, karena tidak mungkin dia mengucapkan nama kecilnya di depan Menoly. Bisa-bisa Menoly curiga ada apa-apa di antara keduanya, karena Soifon bukan tipe yang mduah akrab dengan orang.

Menoly menahan senyum. "Kenapa? Karena aku memanggilmu _Kaichou_?" Ia terkekeh.

"_Exactly_," cibir Soifon. Ia berdiri dan mengambil bola basketnya. "Ayo, main."

Menoly ikut berdiri. Ia melempar bola basket merah yang didapatnya kembali ke keranjang. Masuk dengan mulus, padahal jarak antara keranjang dengan bangku taman lumayan jauh. Soifon menyeringai, "Hebat."

"Siapa yang duluan?" tanya Menoly ketika mereka sudah sampai di tengah lapangan. Menoly tidak biasa menjadi _starte_r, namun tiap _one-on-one_ begini, ia sering mulai duluan. "Kau atau aku?"

"Silakan, Nona Mallia," jawab Soifon. Ia melempar bola basket Michael Jordan-nya, yang ditangkap Menoly dengan baik.

"Terimakasih, Nona Urahara," balas Menoly, tersenyum tipis. Menoly berdiri sambil memegang bola, sebelum mendribelnya beberapa kali. Soifon berdiri di depannya, mempersiapkan posisi bertahan, mengantisipasi serangan Menoly.

Detik berikutnya, Menoly menerjang secara blak-blakan dari depan, mendribel sambil berlari. Soifon mencoba menghalangi Menoly dengan mengangkat tangannya. Namun memang sulit, karena—seperti biasa—Soifon terlalu mungil. Bahkan, ia berbeda paling tidak 10 sentimeter dengan sahabatnya itu.

Menoly berhasil memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang tinggi untuk lolos dari Soifon, seperti yang sering dilakukan Tesla. Soifon mengejar dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencuri bola, namun gerakan Menoly masih jauh lebih cepat. Menoly berhasil lolos dari Soifon, sekali lagi. Sekarang, pilihan Menoly hanya ada dua: menembak dari jarak ini atau memasukkan bola dengan _lay-up_.

Soifon yakin Menoly akan menembak sekarang, maka ketika Menoly menembak bola, Soifon meloncat dan menangkap bola ketika masih melayang.

"_Steal_!" seru Menoly, nampak tak terlalu kaget. "Aku sudah tahu kau akan memakai cara ini!"

Soifon menahan senyumnya dan mendribel bola ke sisi lapangan yang satunya. Ia dihadang oleh Menoly—yang sekali lagi—jauh lebih tinggi. Jadi Soifon memilih menunduk dan berhasil lolos lewat sisi kanan.

Menoly mengejar Soifon lagi, tidak membiarkannya lolos. Dalam keadaan ini, Soifon sering bersyukur pada kenyataan bahwa Menoly bukan lawan sesungguhnya. Menoly adalah tipe yang tidak mau kalah, bahkan setelah pemain lolos saja Menoly masih mengejarnya sampai bola berhasil ia rebut. Jika tipe seperti Menoly ini adalah lawannya, Soifon pasti keteteran.

Soifon kembali bersiap. Ada kemungkinan Menoly akan bermain sedikit lebih agresif. Menoly jelas berpeluang besar merebut bola, secara teknis statistik Menoly memang jauh di atas Soifon. Terlebih tingginya berbeda sekitar sepuluh senti dari Soifon. Peluang Soifon untuk lolos lebih kecil.

Namun Soifon dipilih menjadi kapten bukan hanya karena teknik dan akurasinya saja, ia juga cerdas. Soifon secara tidak terduga menyelipkan bola di antara kedua kaki Menoly. Menoly jelas tidak menduga hal ini, terdiam sesaat. Masih terkejut dengan serangan Soifon. Detik berikutnya ia mencoba mengejar Soifon, namun refleksnya terlambat. Soifon sudah lebih dulu mencapai _ring_ dan memasukkan bola dengan sebuah _lay-up_ manis.

"Caramu tadi... brilian!" kata Menoly. Kalau saja Soifon tahu saat ini Menoly benar-benar bersyukur karena Soifon bukan lawannya. "Hebat! Aku nggak pernah kepikiran cara seperti itu." Menoly berjalan ke kursi taman dan menenggak air mineral miliknya.

"Begini aja udah keringetan," Soifon tertawa kecil. "Aku kadang bersyukur kau bukan lawanku, Menoly," kata Soifon jujur. Ia kembali menerima air mineral dari Menoly, namun dengan heran. "Sebenarnya kau bawa berapa, sih?"

"Yah, kadang aku juga berpikir sama," Menoly mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Jika ibunya tahu, Menoly pasti dimarahi. _"Handuk bisa merusak kulit kepalamu!" kata ibunya._

"Baru saja, aku berpikiran seperti itu," Menoly nyengir. "Yah, paling nggak kita bukan lawan, kok."

Soifon tertawa lagi. "Ayo, main lagi,"

Setidaknya, mereka _belum_ menjadi musuh.

* * *

><p>Pertandingan final Turnamen Basket Musim Gugur diawali dengan pidato dari kepala sekolah Seireitei, tempat di mana final diselenggarakan. Dua lapangan basket i<em>n-door<em> dan _out-door_ dibuat sesuai standar NBA. Tidak heran, Seireitei sering dijadikan tuan rumah di beberapa event, termasuk turnamen ini. Terlebih, hari Minggu ini kelas 10 mengadakan fesitival kecil-kecilan.

Final tim putra dilaksanakan lebih dulu, di lapangan _in-door_ timur. Lapangan _in-door_ barat digunakan anak kelas 10 untuk melaksanakan festival. Saat ini, Soifon dan Menoly duduk di tribun penonton, menyaksikan menit-menit terakhir pertandingan Tim Putra Seireitei dengan TimLas Noches, yang hanya mengirim satu tim putra.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin mengangkat tanganku dan menyatakan pertandingannya usai," gerutu Menoly. Ia mengangkat telunjuknya, menunjuk papan skor. "Lihat, skornya sudah beda jauh! Apalagi pemain Las Noches sudah kecapekan, melanjutkan pertandingan sama saja menyiksa mereka karena kita sudah tahu siapa yang menang!"

Dalam hati Soifon membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Menoly. Namun ia bersikap sopan dan menyikut Menoly. "Jaga bicaramu, Noly. Ada pendukung Las Noches di sebelahmu," bisik Soifon. Menoly melirik gadis seusia mereka di sebelahnya, nyengir setelahnya.

"Yah, tapi aku benar, paling nggak," Menoly mengangkat bahunya, berbicara dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "karena kita sudah tahu siapa yang menang."

Masuknya bola ke ring oleh Tesla menjadi akhir pertandingan final pertama hari ini. Sorak sorai menggelegar dari kubu SMA Seireitei, mematikan semangat pendukung SMA Las Noches. Sejauh ini, Tesla yang menjadi _top scorer_, meski pun ia bukan kapten—belum. Setelah ini, mungkin ia akan diangkat menjadi kapten, menggantikan Kusaka. Seireitei menang telak, 80 melawan 45.

"Dengan ini, maka Seireitei dinyatakan sebagai pemenang Turnamen Musim Gugur untuk kelima kalinya secara berturut-turut!"

Suara komentator timbul tenggelam di antara sorakan pendukung Seireitei. Soifon berdiri dan memberikan _standing applause_. Beberapa pendukung malah meloncati tribun penonton dan menghambur ke lapangan, menyelamati pemain-pemainnya secara langsung.

"Noly, kau mau turun ke lapangan?" tanya Soifon. "...Noly?" Soifon menoleh, dan tidak menemukan Menoly di sebelahnya. Soifon kaget sendiri, padahal Menoly ada di sampingnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"_Anoo_," Soifon menegur gadis berambut toska yang duduk satu kursi setelahnya. Ia mengenakan _headband_ bertuliskan "Las Noches". "Apa kamu lihat temanku? Tadi dia duduk di sini." Sejujurnya, Soifon agak segan bertanya pada gadis itu, terlebih ucapan Menoly tadi cukup menusuk.

Di luar dugaan, gadis berambut toska itu tersenyum. Ia menjulurkan telunjuknya yang lentik, menuding lapangan yang disesaki pendukung Seireitei. "Dia turun dari tribun lebih dulu, lalu hilang," katanya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum lagi, "Maaf, ya, aku tidak tahu detailnya."

Soifon sempat heran karena gadis itu begitu ramah, setelah apa yang dikatakan Menoly. "Maafkan temanku tadi, ya. Dia memang agak susah mengontrol ucapannya," kata Soifon.

"Sudah biasa," kata gadis itu ringan. Ia menatap Soifon dengan dua bola mata cokelat madunya. "Aku Neliel, ngomong-ngomong."

"Shaolin," kata Soifon. Ia menangkap ekspresi heran di wajah Neliel, lalu buru-buru menambahkan, "Panggil aku Soifon saja."

-oo-

"Aduh! Hati-hati, dong!" Menoly memberikan tatapan kesal pada seorang anak kelas 10 yang menginjak kakinya. Ia terdesak di antara kerumunan pendukung Seireitei yang memadati lapangan. Menoly bersyukur ia baru saja memangkas rambutnya yang sudah sepanjang punggung. Berdesakan seperti ini mengurangi pengap karena rambutnya tak lagi panjang.

Menoly menahan napasnya dan berusaha menerobos kerumunan. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah kotak berwarna merah. "Berikan aku jalan!" seru Menoly. Menoly bukan senior yang menganut paham senioritas, namun untuk saat ini, ia membutuhkan senioritas untuk lolos dari kerumunan ini.

"Berikan aku jalan!" Menoly berseru lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Seorang anak kelas satu menatap Menoly lalu menepi. Meski pun bukan yang tercantik di angkatan, Menoly adalah kandidat Ratu MOS. Sudah pasti, seluruh sekolah mengenalnya. Menoly menghela napas. "Terimakasih,"

Menoly sengaja turun dari tribun tanpa memberitahu Soifon. Misinya adalah memberikan hadiah ini pada Tesla, dan Menoly tidak ingin Soifon mengetahuinya. Mungkin sekarang Soifon sudah berganti pakaian duluan, atau mungkin mencarinya, Menoly tidak peduli. Ia hanya peduli pada misinya ini.

Menoly akhirnya bisa bebas dari kerumunan mengerikan itu. Ia menarik napas dan menenangkan diri. Menoly menatap kotak di tangannya: hadiah kecil yang akan ia berikan pada Tesla. Menoly menenangkan detak jantungnya yang memacu lebih cepat, dan memastikan rambutnya rapi. Siapa yang tidak mau terlihat cantik di depan orang yang disukai?

Tesla sedang dikelilingi gadis-gadis sekolahnya—di antaranya Sunsun, Mila Rose dan Apache. Menoly mendesah. Tiga gadis yang berada paling dekat dengan Tesla itu adalah Geng Ular—begitu Menoly menamai mereka. Menoly tidak menyukai mereka, terlebih sifat mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang terpuji. Dua di antara mereka—Mila dan Apache—anggota tim basket, dan Sunsun _cheerleader_ yang dianugerahi gelar Ratu MOS.

Menoly mengayunkan langkahnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan kehadian Geng Ular itu. Menoly tahu, Tesla membenci mereka meski pun ia tidak pernah merealisasikannya dengan baik. Menoly tidak perlu takut melawan Geng Ular itu jika "menggigit"-nya karena berani menyela kesempatan mereka berbicara dengan Tesla. Timpuk dengan bola basket, maka semua beres!

"Lindocruz!"

Itu bukan suara Menoly, karena Menoly baru saja membuka mulutnya. Menoly menoleh ke asal suara, dan menemukan sosok mungil Soifon beringsut mendekati Tesla. Langkah Menoly tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Padahal, selangkah lagi, ia bisa menerobos kerumunan dan memberikan hadiah ini pada Tesla.

"_Kaichou_!"

Ketika Menoly melihat senyum lebar di wajah Tesla, Menoly baru sadar itu hanya untuk Soifon. Soifon segera sibuk dengan Tesla, bahkan tidak menyadari ada Menoly, yang terpaut lima meter darinya. Menoly mematung. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kecil.

"_Congrats_!" kata Soifon. Kapten berkepang dua itu telah hadir dalam balutan seragam Tim Basket Putri Seireitei. Tesla melakukan high-five dengannya. "Nanti, kurebut gelar _top scorer_-mu!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, _Kaichou_!" Tesla menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Menoly memang pernah mendengar hubungan Tesla dengan gadis yang memiliki iris kelabu itu. Rumor-rumor beredar, gosip tentang keduanya yang menjalani hubungan spesial pun menjamur di mana-mana. Menoly tidak pernah memercayai gosip secepat itu, ia beranggapan keduanya hanya teman baik.

Ya, Tuhan. Bagaimana jika gosip itu benar dan berubah menjadi fakta? Menoly tidak dapat membayangkannya.

Saat Tesla menepuk-nepuk kepala Soifon dengan akrab, saat itulah Menoly merasa _**tidak**_ bersyukur karena Soifon bukan lawannya. _Sakit_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Soifon, kami baru saja sampai. Sekarang, kami sedang menuju sekolahmu, langsung dari airport. Kalau kau menang, kau boleh liburan ke Amerika bersama temanmu musim panas nanti. Dapatkan gelar MVP (kalau bisa top scorer sekalian)!<em>

_Kami selalu bersamamu_!"

Soifon menerima pesan itu ketika akan bertanding. Ia tersenyum simpul. Sebuah pesan dari dua orang yang sangat disayanginya ternyata mampu membuat ia sangat semangat. Soifon membalasnya dengan cepat, sebelum ikut berkumpul dengan teman-teman setimnya.

"_Aku menunggu pengarahan dari pelatih dan manajer. Kalian HARUS datang! Janji, aku show-off! Kau akan kaget melihat kemajuanku, Otou-san! Kutunggu_!"

-oo-

"Ah, _I'm SO exhausted_!"

Yoruichi menyandarkan kepalanya ke jok mobilnya yang empuk. Limusin ungu miliknya meluncur di jalanan yang cukup lengang. Ia duduk di sebelah Kisuke, menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat karena lelah.

Kisuke tersenyum dan meraih kepala Yoruichi yang telah ia peristri. "Soifon tadi mengirimi SMS. Sepertinya dia sangat bersemangat,"

"Oh? Baguslah. Seingatku, kita baru dua kali menghadiri pertandingan timnya," Yoruichi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kisuke. Ia menatap kedua bulatan kelabu di tengah-tengah mata Kisuke. "Aku kangen Soifon..."

Kisuke tertawa renyah. "Kukira kerjaanmu hanya di depan _laptop_ terus," ujar Kisuke. "Kau nggak ngerti basket, sih. Soifon lebih deket sama aku, lho. Dia nggak sayang sama kamu,"

Yoruichi mengangkat kepalanya dan menjitak kepala Kisuke. "Aku yang melahirkannya, tahu! Kau cuma meracuni otaknya dengan basket saja!" Yoruichi mengomel. "Lihat, akibat perbuatanmu Soifon jadi tomboi begitu! Mana ada sejarahnya keutrunan Urahara yang tomboi!"

Kisuke tertawa lagi. Ia sangat menikmati saat-saat menggoda Yoruichi. Nyaris dua dekade mereka bersama, ternyata sifat Yoruichi belum berubah. "Dulu, kau sangat tomboi, Yoru. Kau ratunya beladiri, sampai kau marah besar padaku saat aku mengalahkanmu di SMA. Kau juga membuat Soifon maniak beladiri, tahu."

Yoruichi jengkel. "_Urusai_! Yang jelas, dia anakku!"

Kisuke lagi-lagi tertawa. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Yoruichi lalu mencium keningnya. "Anak kita," koreksi Kisuke. Lama ia menatap kedua bola berwarna keemasan di mata Yoruichi, sebelum ia mencium lagi kening istrinya. Yoruichi kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kisuke yang lebar.

Kisuke baru akan mengangkat tangannya untuk merengkuh bahu Yoruichi—_cuddle_—ketika _iPhone_-nya bergetar, lagi. Yoruichi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kisuke. Wajah Kisuke mendadak berubah melihat layar sentuh _iPhone_-nya. Telepon. Yoruichi bisa membaca perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Kisuke. Ia duduk dengan santun, menaruh kedua tangan di atas roknya.

"Kisuke," kata Yoruichi pelan. "Angkat."

* * *

><p>Soifon benar-benar kesal. Ia memang berjanji tidak akan mencampurkan masalah pribadi dengan pertandingannya, namun ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin memendam kepalanya di bantal lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.<p>

Saat ini _quarter_ keempat dan Soifon bermain habis-habisan. Ia absen di _quarter _ketiga setelah digantikan Kiyone. Sempat istirahat selama satu _quarte_r penuh membuat staminanya kembali prima setelah bermain brilian selama dua _quarter_ penuh. _Quarter_ keempat ini, emosinya sedang tidak stabil.

Ia kesal. Baru akan bermain di _quarter_ terakhir ini, _Android _Soifon menerima pesan yang mengatakan bahwa Kisuke dan Yoruichi telat datang. Soifon mencak-mencak dalam hati. Wajah kesalnya bertahan terus hingga pertengahan _quarter_ keempat.

"Permainanmu aneh, Shaolin," Tia berkomentar di tengah pertandingan. Ditatapnya adik kelas yang menyandang gelar kapten itu. "Jangan campurkan masalah pribadimu, kecuali kau ingin kalah," lanjut Tia, menekankan kalimatnya.

"_Haik_, _Senpai_," sahut Soifon pelan. Ia menghela napas. Benar juga, kenapa ia jadi kesal begini? Seharusnya ia ingat pesan ayahnya, pemain profesional tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Soifon harusnya bermain secara profesional. Bukan kekanak-kanakan begini.

Soifon melihat keadaan di lapangan. ia tidak dibayang-bayangi siapa-siapa. Tia yang memegang bola dibayangi oleh Tatsuki Arisawa. Semenatar Menoly yang paling dekat dengannya dijaga ketat oleh Rukia Kuchiki. Mila Rose dan Apache sibuk menahan gerakan dua pemain lainnya, hanya Soifon yang tidak dijaga.

Dengan kontak mata, Soifon meminta bola pada Tia. Ketika ia berlari mendekat, Tia mengoper bola pada Soifon yang langsung mendribelnya ke tengah lapangan. Rukia maju dan menghalangi Soifon, Menoly menjadi bebas dan mengangkat tangannya, meminta bola. Soifon mengangguk.

Soifon berpura-pura mencoba lulus dari sisi kiri, namun ketika Menoly lewat ia mengoper bolanya. Menoly kini menguasai bola dan semakin dekat dengan ring. Tatsuki maju untuk menahan Menoly, namun tepat sebelum Tatsuki mencuri bola, Menoly telah menembak bola. Memang tidak masuk, bola hanya mengenai ujung ring dan memantul ke lantai kembali.

Soifon tahu, ini adalah kode untuknya. Ia maju dan menangkap bola sebelum Chizuru, dan memasukkan bola dengan sebuah _lay-up_ cantik. Seireitei semakin menjauh dengan skor 72-58.

Soifon kembali bersiap di posisinya, mengantisipasi serangan Tim Putri Arrancar. Ia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perihal orangtuanya dari pikiran, meski pun tidak semudah menghembuskan napas. Terlebih saat sebuah kejadian yang tidak pernah ia kira, membuat salah satu dari mereka menghembuskan napas terakhir.

* * *

><p>—To be continued.<p>

-oo-

**Elly Yanagi Hime**: Hehe. Sudah kubilang aku memang author nekat, nggak ngerti basket tapi maksa bikin fic tentang itu. /high-five /SALAAH Seperti permintaanmu, sudah kulanjutkan! Makasih review-nya, Yan-chan! xoxo

Ini versi keduanya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf sama Yumi dan Anne-neesan. Aku sudah berusaha membuat chapter ini sependek yanga ku bisa, tapi tetap aja sepanjang ini. Gomen ne (T^T). Padahal aku tahu Yumi nggak begitu suka fic yang panajng, dan Anne-neesan sedang bermasalah ketika membaca fic panjang... MAAPIN AKUUUW!

Seperti yang kubilang, chapter ini masih gelap. Mungkin ada mempertanyakan tentang summary-nya? Yah, jawaban atas keanehan di summary itu akan ada di chapter depan. Dan, insyaAllah, Abang Ggio /SALAH/ muncul! XD

Makasih banyak review-nya. Huhu. Kukira review-nya paling banyak tiga biji, ternyata delapan! Huhuhu. Makasih, makasih! *ngelap ingus*

Hei, ada yang suka Maid-sama? Ikuti _event_-nya yang bertujuan meramaikan _fandom_ Maid-sama Indonesia yang sepi banget. Tertarik? Kontak panitia di _twitter_ (MaidsamaCC) atau _FanFiction_(Maid-sama Championship Cup). _Arigatou_!

_Thanks for reading_!

Aku masih menunggu review! :D

**Scarlett Y**.

—April 27th. 2011—


End file.
